royals_renownedfandomcom-20200213-history
Isolde Rowntree
Isolde Linoa Rowntree is the eldest daughter of King Godfrey, queen consort of Aljana, wife of Sudhana Nazari, and mother of Lesath andLesath NazariCaph Nazari. In an attempt to atone for her mother's sins, and out of fear of making choices, she obeys the king's orders to crush Merek's rebellion. Biography Early Childhood Isolde's mother, Lady Rowntree, became the king's concubine with the intent of bearing him a son that would one day be king. When she bore a daughter instead, she decided that the girl would become queen. All while doting on her infant daughter, Lady Rowntree hired assassins to do away with the king's other children and their mothers. Seven deaths in total are contributed to her. Isolde was fawned over by her mother, who spoiled her and did everything she could to make her daughter popular and favored in the eyes of the king. Five years after Isolde's birth, her mother had another child, whom she named Ellande. Although it was a son, the king had produced so many other children that Lady Rowntree entertained no hope of him becoming king. When Eli was only a few months old, Lady Rowntree was assassinated by a cutthroat hired by Lady Seymour, who sought to protect her own offspring. After her mother's death, young Isolde took on responsibility for her baby brother. When she was fourteen, Isolde chose Scylla Eyre to be her retainer. Merek's Revolution Shortly before Merek's revolution begins, Isolde is engaged to Prince Sudhana Nazari of Aljana. Knowing what's expected of her, she keeps her dislike of the prince to herself. Although Isolde remains with King Godfrey and never entertains the idea of joining Merek, she never directly opposes the rebels. When she catches Claire midway through her flight from the palace, she allows her sister to leave without incident and keeps the matter to herself. Isolde is, notably, one of the few individuals with a powerful presence on either side of the conflict. Although she's loyal to her father, she visits the rebel camp and attempts to talk Merek out of it. The king is aware of these meetings, but allows them to continue. The Angel's Awakening After the Angel awakens, it collects Isolde's life, along with the lives of her family. It offers her death as a punishment. Adulthood Once the conflict has settled, Isolde's long-postponed marriage to Sudhana catches up to her. The two are wed and return to Aljana to rule as regent king and queen consort until the rightful heir, Prince Lyra Nazari, comes of age. During this time, Isolde bears a son, Lesath Nazari, and a daughter, Caph Nazari. She visits her family in Tara-Ingerilor as often as she can. The Event Because of her residence in Aljana, Isolde is the only member of the first generation of Tara-Ingeriloran royalty to not disappear during the Event. Her influence is the sole reason Aljana became Tara-Ingerilor's suzerain state after the latter's collapse. Accompanied by her son Lesath, Isolde returned to Tara-Ingerilor's capital to search for her missing family. Occupation of Tara-Ingerilor Isolde and the soldiers under her command set up camp a short ways outside the destroyed capital and attempt to keep the peace in the surrounding area. Several months after the Event, as tensions are rising, Isolde discovers her nephew Ceres Vaughan wandering around the ruins of the capital. In an attempt to calm the simmering anger about foreign occupation, Isolde has Ceres instated as temporary king of Tara-Ingerilor. Appearance Isolde has long, straight black hair that falls to her waist. Typically, she has it woven up in a tiara of silver ivy leaves. She has light gray eyes and stands at about 5'8. Her birthmark is located at the base of her throat. She tends to wear long, low-cut dresses. Personality Relationships Mikael Godfrey King Godfrey Claire Seymour Eli Rowntree Scylla Eyre Sudhana Nazari Although Isolde and Sudhana fiercely disliked each other upon meeting, their obligation to be polite developed into tolerance for one another sometime after their wedding. Eventually, they sat down and talked, and decided that they would learn to love one another. It took no small amount of effort, but the pair fell well and truly in love and have adored each other ever since. Lyra Nazari Lesath Nazari Caph Nazari Abilities Quotes Trivia * Isolde is represented by a snake and the color sable black. ** The snake is associated with elusiveness, immortality, creativity, primitive or elemental energy, and exploring the mysteries of life. * Isolde's star sign is Gemini. * Her tarot card is the Empress, and her moral alignment is lawful good. Related * Isolde Rowntree/Poem * Isolde Rowntree/Supports Category:Characters Category:Tara-Ingerilorans Category:Aljanittes Category:Princesses Category:Queens Category:First Generation Category:Gemini Category:Empress Category:Lawful Good